Smackdown 1: Snare-Oh vs Goop
Snare-Oh vs Goop is the first battle of Ben 10: Alien Smackdown. Stats Snare-Oh Pros *Shapeshifting *Regeneration *Bandage generation Cons *Limited tension resistance *Wrapped up in own bandages *Susceptible to strong winds Goop Pros *Indestructible *Acidic projectiles *Flight Cons *Limited to Anti-Gravity Projector *Can be hurt by being spun Battle Alanomaly: Hello, everyone, my name is Alanomaly, and welcome to the first ever Ben 10: Alien Smackdown! You send in your request for two aliens to fight each other to find out who would truly win. I’m here in our first arena, a rocky terrain with slime all over the place. Our first contestant is a Thep Kufan from the horror planet of Anur Kufos. He’s wrapped in bandages just so he can wrap up the broken bones of his enemies, here he is, Snare-Oh!!!!! comes out on the left of Alanomaly. Alanomaly: Snare-Oh, how ya been- Snare-Oh: Quiet, Nomaly, I wanna wrap this up real quick. Alanomaly: ...Was that a pun? Snare-Oh: ...Yes. Alanomaly: eye I’m so proud. Anyways, Snare-Oh’s opponent today is the slimey Polymorph from Viscosia. He sure manages to muck up competition like Techadons and the Forever Knights. Here he is, Goop! walks in from the left, opposite Snare-Oh. Alanomaly: Hello, Goop. How’s the- Goop: Shut it, I’m ready to gum up the works here. Alanomaly: Right, then. Here’s the rules. screen turns black. Each rule pops up in green letters as Alanomaly says them. Alanomaly (voice): No killing and no leaving the arena. Simple as that. Automatic lose if you do. Now, here we go. Ben 10: Alien Smackdown 1. Snare-Oh vs Goop. screen changes. Snare-Oh and Goop are shown on the rocky, slimey terrain. Alanomaly (voice): 3. 2. 1. FIGHT! runs at Snare-Oh, beginning to change form. As he’s changing forms, Snare-Oh uses his back bandage to grab his projector, and begins thrashing it around, pulling Goop with it. Goop: WAOOAOOOOOOOOOAHAOHAOAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Snare-Oh: Got yourself in a sticky situation, I see. throws it on the ground, deactivating the anti-gravity. Goop’s slime fell and splattered on the ground. Goop: Agh… no fair. Turn it back on. Snare-Oh: chuckling. Goop (annoyed): ….It’s the voice, isn’t it? shot some acid onto Snare-Oh’s foot, making him jump back in pain. As he jumped, he dropped the projector, turning it back on. Goop gets back up and charges at Snare-Oh. Snare-Oh: Ugh... weakily tries to wrap bandages around Goop, who easily slips out. Snare-Oh tries it again just for Goop to slip out again. Snare-Oh tries for a final time, this time, Goop melts the bandages, making Snare-Oh fall down in pain. Goop floats up to him. Goop: Ready to give up yet? looked up at him, then looked to the right. He stretched over and grabbed a rock, bangand banged it against the projector. Goop: Aghghh… Stop it! kept banging it until it landed at his feet. He picked it up and examined it. Snare-Oh: Ah, so UFO means Unidentified Flying Omnitrix. slime came up to the projector and then surrounded Snare-Oh. He bounced him around and then banged against a cliff, pulling away. Snare-Oh slid down, and then tries again for the projector. Goop: Not today. grabs the bandages and then throws Snare-Oh against another cliff, melting some bandages he’s holding. Goop goes up to him. Goop: Well? gets up, looks and Goop. He begins to walk towards him, only to fall forward, unconscious. Alanomaly: And the winner is Goop! scene changes back to Alanomaly, Snare-Oh, and Goop. Alanomaly: Stay tuned for the sound of victory in the next episode of… Ben 10: Alien Smackdown! Thanks for watching! Contestants *Snare-Oh *Goop Poll Do you agree with the winner? Yes No Trivia *This is the first battle of Ben 10: Alien Smackdown. Requested by StreetM! Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres